<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulbonded by secondsineternity (glassandroses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888335">Soulbonded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity'>secondsineternity (glassandroses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Assistant Principal Maria Hill, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Principal Nick Fury, Professors, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Soulmates, Soulmates Bucky Barnes/Reader, Student Natasha Romanov, Student Reader, Student Wanda Maximoff, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher Sam Wilson, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Soulbonds are not a subject to take lightly. When one of the Soulbonded dies before consummation, the effects on the other will be little. Alas, if one of the Soulbonded dies after consummation, the other will suffer greatly and likely die soon after. If, however, they live beyond, they will suffer great heartbreak and are not likely to ever find love again.”</p><p>Professor-Student relationships are forbidden at Shield &amp; Sword University, not even Soulbonded couples are allowed to date unless the student drops out or the professor resigns.</p><p>When you walk into Professor Barnes’ history class for the first time, he begins to act... strange. What follows is a likely friendship that blossoms between you and your professor... a friendship that may bloom into something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulbonded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The Soulbond is formed at birth, no matter when the two individuals are birthed. When the two individuals of a Soulbond meet, the male will be able to sense it first only if both of the individuals are of adulthood. This goes for same-sex bonds, and bonds of multiple. When the Soulbonded consummate, the bond will “snap”, so to say, into place.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Soulbonds are not a subject to take lightly. When one of the Soulbonded dies before consummation, the effects on the other will be little. Alas, if one of the Soulbonded dies after consummation, the other will suffer greatly and likely die soon after. If, however, they live beyond, they will suffer great heartbreak and are not likely to ever find love again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Text excerpt from one of the many ancient scrolls written by the Queen Eternal Ajak, 30 B.C.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>You sighed, closing your textbook and rolling over. You were starting Professor Barnes’s History Throughout Time course tomorrow and you’d heard from some friends who had already taken his class that it was a hard one, so you were trying to get a head-start. The course would cover everything from the Eternals to the discovery of Asgard to present day in just less than a year. It was going to be a stressful class.</p><p>You had done some research on him, just to prepare yourself. He was only 103 years old, which is young for the current human life span. The current human lifespan ranges to approximately 500 years, give or take. Those from other planets were considered immoral, even though they had lifespans of their own.</p><p>You had found his Facebook page easily enough. He was a nice looking guy, was in the Second War of the World, and had been a professor of history since the year after his military discharge. His posts were boring, as expected, and you had found yourself bored quickly, closing your laptop and resorting to studying.</p><p>As you set the textbook on your bedside table and turned off the lights, you only hoped you were prepared for Barnes and his class. You could only hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is literally inspired by a dream I had recently where I met up with my high school history teacher again and we fell in love?? Even though I don’t have feelings for him?? Like ok lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>